Shimmering Dreams
by SpazKit
Summary: Braska and Yuna dance... and help out an old friend whether he knows it or not


Little ideas, dancing around in my head during 2nd period. Erm. Jeeeeeeez, my English teacher just snuck up on me. Scared the crap out of me. On purpose. Yeesh. *goes into cardiac arrest* This wasn't really meant to be romantic. I guess you could take it that way if you wanted. *shrugs*  
  
  
  
Shimmering Dream  
  
  
  
  
  
It was quiet. Only the sounds of little insects chirping and flowing water dueled with the quiet twinkling of crystal. Darkness had fallen, blanketing the forest in a calming cocoon of comfort. Only Kimahri was awake, and perched high above in a shimmering tree branch. The sharp eyes of the warrior took in everything, and kept constant watch of the sleeping circle below.  
  
Yuna was spread between Lulu and Tidus, her slender arm cradling her head, her soft hair a pillow. Her eyes were open, staring into space. Some ways over, she could hear Wakka's heavy snores and Auron's slight contest, both men caught in a duel that they weren't even aware of. Yuna sighed and decided to stand up. Stretching, she looked skywards, the stars twinkling in time to the chirps of the insects around them, everything seemingly involved in Macalania's nighttime song and symphony.  
  
Wandering away from the circle, her thoughts were… muffled. It was as if she wasn't even aware of herself, as if she was dreaming. Her boots were silent on the forest's floor, her feet having gained a mind of their own. The carried her far away from the party, into a small pool of water that glowed with the light of the moon and stars. She walked to the water's edge… and closed her eyes. Lifting her arms from her sides and spreading them like wings, she began to walk gracefully upon the water. Spinning in delicate arcs, she spun and danced.  
  
"You're very beautiful, you know that…"  
  
Yuna turned, a child like grin on her face. Braska only chuckled, also walking upon the water to his daughter. He was free of his intricate head garb, his blond hair blowing gently in the breeze, matching time with Yuna's own smooth brown locks. They met in the center of the pool, little pyreflies dancing lazily around them. Taking her hands in his own, they embraced, little ripples shooting out from their feet, catching the light.  
  
"What are you doing here, daddy?" Yuna asked, her voice transformed into one of younger years. He spun her, dancing with her atop the clear water. His gentle grip was remembered and never forgotten to the younger summoner. Their dance was one rehearsed, one performed in earlier times, before their beloved mother and wife.  
  
"Visiting an old friend… though he can't see me as you do," Braska replied, sliding behind her as she twirled. Yuna's blue skirt dipped in and out of the water, yet did not get wet. Braska's steady hands rested upon her slender hips, his fingertips running over her yellow sash. Feet moved in perfect time, performing graceful steps and slides for the audience of pyreflies and stars.  
  
"Auron, daddy?" She asked, ending the dance with a low bow.  
  
"Yes," Braska answered, bowing in return. They came together and stood again in the center. "I wish I could talk to him, ease his troubled mind," Braska sighed, shaking his head, little blond wisps floating before Yuna's eyes.  
  
"Auron's troubled?" Yuna asked, her eyes wide as a child's.  
  
Braska sighed. "He is… alone." He looked away, towards the camp, towards Yuna's sleeping form in the circle. Beside him, she tugged his shirt impatiently, wanting his attention.  
  
"Daddy!" She asked, hugging his shoulders. "Want to come with me? We can to go on the Shoopuff together!" She asked excitedly. Braska chuckled quietly, kissing her forehead. "Or…" She contemplated, "We can bring Auron too! Wouldn't that be fun, daddy? Then he wouldn't be alone anymore!"  
  
Braska sighed, and cast his gaze again past the small rise, to the circle. He could just make out Auron's red robe, the vibrant color still bright after all these years. How he wished he could ease his guardian… his friend's pain. But he was trapped. As he and Yuna neared the edge of the pool, he stopped, knowing he could not pass beyond the edge.  
  
"Come. Let's dance again." He suggested.  
  
Braska bowed deeply, and took her slender hands in his, his longer fingers intertwining with hers. They stayed closer this time, enjoying each other's company. Not all nights were filled with such bliss. Yuna sighed, pulling against his arms, the two sliding gracefully over the water.  
  
"Daddy?" She asked softly as she came to a stop, breaking the dance.  
  
"What is it?" Braska asked, slowing and pulling his daughter to his chest, her hands brushing against his robes.  
  
Yuna sighed. "Daddy… why can't you come with me?" She asked, her watery eyes suddenly wide. Braska closed his own oculars and pulled her closer, bringing her head to rest upon his shoulder. She was the perfect height. He began to hum, a tune Yuna remembered from her youth. They danced slowly, moving only inches from side to side in time with the melody. Yuna sighed, burying her face in her father's shoulder, his robes warm against her cheek. The water sparkled beneath them, shimmering in the moonlight.  
  
"Yuna… I am always with you, sweetheart. Always."  
  
"Then why can't I see you?" She asked, her voice childlike again.  
  
Braska sighed. "You can. You can see me in your reflection… you can see me smile when you smile. I wish… I wish that Auron could see that as well." The elder summoner closed his eyes. "I wish he could know that he too is… never alone. Never…"  
  
They stopped the dance, pulling apart to gaze into each other's eyes. Yuna had one iris of his and one of her mothers. She was so beautiful. But… it was time. He could feel it now. He didn't want to leave her, not ever again…  
  
"Daddy." Yuna stated. She put her hands on her hips defiantly, nodding to herself. "I will make sure Auron is not alone. I promise!" She smiled widely, hugging her father tightly. Braska felt himself glow… his daughter. So strong. So resilient.  
  
"I am proud of you, Yuna," He murmured into her ear as he escorted her to the water's edge, holding her arm gently. "I am so proud of you…" She turned once more, giving her father a dazzling yet youthful smile, and he leaned forward to kiss her cheek. And when she continued to walk away, her father's arm disappeared as she crossed onto the land.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yuna's eyes came open slowly. She rolled over, blinking and looking around. Sighing, she shook her head. It was still deep in the night, the full moon hovering over their heads. It was cold now. Briefly closing her eyes, the young summoner thought back to her dream… she'd been having them a lot lately. She wondered… if it could have been real. Glancing to her left, she could just make out the little pond beyond the rise. Odd… she'd not seen it before. How could she dream about it?  
  
She remembered the dance.  
  
She remembered her promise.  
  
A little wobbly from sleep, Yuna stood and stepped over the drooling Tidus. Careful to be absolutely silent, she made her way to the eldest guardian. He was still sleeping, curled up onto his side, his robe draped over his body. His glasses were folded neatly beside his head. His face was cradled by his gray collar, his lips parted slightly as he breathed. Yuna felt her words return to her… if the dream had any relevancy at all, then she had a promise to keep.  
  
Taking a deep breath, the summoner knelt, reaching out a hand to touch Auron's temple. His hair was surprisingly soft, the silver brushing against her dainty fingers. She was given a breathy murmur and a twitch. She felt slightly… odd. This was the brave Sir Auron…  
  
And yet, he was also a person. Her father's best friend. A warrior, but still human. And for the first time, as Yuna gazed at his unguarded face and expression, she realized… how very alone Auron was. It didn't matter how strong he was, he still needed what every other human being needed to survive. Was he so inclined to create and hold such barriers around his heart? So that he might not want human touch? Had he been so… wounded?  
  
Yuna looked upwards to where she knew Kimahri would be perched. The Rhonso looked down upon her, but said nothing. He understood her request, and took momentary leave in the branches above.  
  
Forcing down her nervousness, Yuna reached for her guardian. She slid her arms beneath the warmth of his robe, and took hold of Auron's thick and muscled sides. Her fingers touched the warm leather gently, so not to wake him. Setting herself to the ground, she pulled the heavy body to her, closer than a stranger. Closer than any other she'd held before, with the exception of her parents. Her lithe body made contact with the hard planes of Auron's chest and thighs, drawing a sigh out of the older man. He grunted, shifting position in his sleep to accommodate the new object that rested beside him. He tilted his head back and shared his pillow, the collar. Yuna smiled. Considerate to his summoner even in sleep.  
  
Yuna relaxed contentedly, pulling the red robe over her body so that it might be shared. You see, father? She thought as she closed her eyes, feeling Auron beside her, her face brushing against his warm and soft throat. You see? He won't be alone. We will be with him. She tightened her grip on his abdomen. I will be with him. Until the end.  
  
  
  
  
  
Braska smiled from his position, standing in the center of the water. He could feel the calming of both guardian and daughter. He turned and slipped away, leaving only the sparkle of the water and the soft sounds of night behind him.  
  
Boy, would Auron be in for a shock in the morning. Heh.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Eee. That was fun. I going to go driving with my psycho instructor now. I hope I don't die. That would be bad. 


End file.
